The Titan in the Light
by Edward the Pure
Summary: What happened with Izaya during the Silence Uprising that made him and Hikari such good friends? Read to find out. OC's, no canon characters mentioned. One-Shot, my first.


**AN: Hello people, this is the one-shot that you were told about. And for that Roxas was kicked out of the AN room for 6 days, so he'll be back on Thursday.**

**Aoi: You didn't have to be that harsh you know.**

**Me: I know, but something with the boundaries of space and time happened and now only 3 OC's can be in here at a time, and Izaya and you had to stay. By the way I'm glad you made it through the boundaries quite easily. How was it anyway?**

**Aoi: Well it felt like I was having vibrations reverberate throughout my body. And also, I brought the person you wanted to come over just for this one-shot.**

**Hikari: Hello people, if you know who I am, then it is good to see you again. If you don't, my name is Hikari Ryuusaga, OC of LunarBlaze for her stories**_** Journey of the Scarred Light**_** and **_**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**_**. I have come here because of a reason that will appear later in the series. He didn't really tell me what it was but he asked permission from Blaze, who allowed it, and so I am here.**

**Izaya: Glad to see you're doing alright Hikari.**

**Hikari: Izaya-san, great to see you as well. How have you been?**

**Izaya: Good, good. You know, fighting against the main protagonist, playing chess with Ed, same thing that happens every day here.**

**Me: While you two catch up, how about I start this up, alright with you? Or would you, our great and extraordinary special guest, Hikari Ryuusaga, care to do the honors?**

**Hikari: I would be glad to Ed-san. So, hold on tight because we're heading straight to Asarabia and about one week in, meaning that halfway through we'll be ignoring. And on to the one-shot.**

X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X~X~ X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~

*Izaya POV*

I sat on the shore line staring out towards the north. It had been one week since we arrived at the castle. I still couldn't believe I was back, back where I had been trying to get away from. The stuff that happened with my 'brother' and Aoi were just to distract me, but during the Ruins mission, I had found they were genuine. I reflected on everything that happened before and after this; leaving Fairy Tail to protect them from my personal revenge that I couldn't keep tamed, coming to Portman's Grill Bar, freeing the prisoners of Duckensford. Everything seemed to have a large impact, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on.

I got up off the shore line and skipped a stone across the water. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see the cause. It was Hikari Ryuusaga, or as he preferred, the Scarred Light. His oak eyes were staring at me confused as to why I was here. "You come here often pal?" I asked him as he let out a slight chuckle.

"Only when I need to cool down," he said as he skipped a rock against the water just like I had. "What's it like?" I turned wondering what he meant. "Being so smart," he said to finish his statement. I looked out across the water, deep in thought.

"It's a curse if you like surprises since you rarely get one, but if you don't it's a blessing. Just like having the spirit of Fairy Tail behind you. Only the curse is the rowdiness," I said as I turned and walked away. Hikari turned in shock and ran after me after hearing my statement.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Are you trying to insult Fairy Tail?" He asked with slight anger in his voice. I scoffed at that.

"Why would I insult the guild who had me as a member?" I answered his question with my own. His eyes seemed to widen at what I was saying.

"You mean you're a member of Fairy Tail?" He asked, slightly unbelieving. I walked faster, hoping to avoid anymore. "Wait, if you're a member, why haven't I seen you before? And why didn't the twins recognize you?" He walked faster to catch up, but I just kept walking, staying silent. "Come on, just tell me." I stopped and turned around annoyance written on my face.

"You want to know why, I'll tell you." I turned around and began walking again, slow enough that he could keep up. "I resigned as a member a year ago. I didn't want the guild to be dragged down by me if this Uprising failed. I'm going back as soon as this is all over." We were far enough away that Snake Fang was hidden behind the horizon when I stopped and turned around. Hikari stopped as well. "I was hoping to be the only member, but it seems you and the twins have your own personal vendetta to go against here as well." He looked surprised that I knew this and I smirked. "Guess you at least do." He looked at me shocked beyond belief.

"How could you know?" He asked still in a state of shock.

"I didn't. Julius and me both have something we're fighting for in common, revenge and freedom for the people. The Big Four took away our parents, so we want to kill the people responsible. You came because you have something against the Yossers, probably that they just pick on the weak, and there's also something else driving you. But what could it be?" I asked as I turned around again and looked towards the south. "I've got something to do, so if you have more questions, just wait. If I don't do this now, I think I'll lose the courage to do so ever again." I pulled out an amulet off the string of them. In a burst of wind Kazegami appeared ready to ride. I got on and grabbed the rains that appeared in a flash. Hikari looked amazed but there was a hint of recognition in it.

I ran off in the direction I had been looking in, leaving him in the dust.

*A few hours later*

I brought Kazegami to a stop when a tomb-stone came into sight. I dismounted him and walked over to it, kneeling in front of it. "Hey mom, dad; it's me. Sorry I haven't been around to visit. I've been helping out with what you envisioned; the dethroning of the Big Four." I paused, thinking of what else to say. "He's back, and I was wondering why you never said anything about what he said." Tears started to well up in my eyes. This was getting to much for me. "I'm going to avenge you, don't worry. I won't let Anthony get his way with this." I heard a rustle and turned to see Hikari, standing there. He was persistent, but I wasn't done quite yet. I turned back and placed a flower I found on their graves. "Even if I have to take down an army of Rune Knights, Line Guards and Soldiers, I'll avenge you. So watch over me, please. I'll need all the help I can get." I stood up and walked over to see what Hikari wanted.

"Sorry for your loss," he said, not being able to find anything else to say at the time. His compassion was kind of amusing.

"Don't be, their happy now." A tear streaked down my cheek as I mounted Kazegami again. "Please don't travel into territories you aren't aware of," I said before he stopped me from leaving.

"Izaya, Aoi wanted me to give you a message," he said, almost as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. But what he said was kind of confusing. "When you left, I got a good look at you're magic, unlike the other times. Aoi told me that her 'friend' was a powerful S-class holder type mage who used amulets. From what I've seen, that's got to be you." I dismounted and stared at him confused.

"How do you know about Aoi?" I said with a slight hint of anger. I didn't know why he knew her but I was sure that she wouldn't speak to him as openly as she had unless she trusted him. I, however, wanted to make sure that he just wasn't bluffing.

"I've done a few requests for her. My first was to bring back some guitar that was important to her. I never understood really, but I didn't ask about that. After that I came by after every mission and spent time with her. I wanted to spar with her to see how strong she was though, but she held strong and never budged. She often talked about you, but I never heard your name from her mouth. Guess she wanted to leave you anonymous to me. Anyways, the day before I left I came to say good bye to her and she told me to give you a message if our paths overlapped. She said to tell you, 'The scars don't heal easily, and though a mighty roar may help, it isn't won't help. A cloud came down and blocked my view of you when you left, but I'm sure that when you come back, the light will shine brighter than ever before.' I don't get it much, but that's what she said." Although it apparently made no sense, if you looked closely enough there was hidden meanings in it, but she also was giving it a hole of romanticism at the same time. Aoi Muramasa, may I work up the courage when I get back.

I snapped out of my thoughts soon after and looked over to Hikari. "Thanks, I needed something like that. Would you care to follow me for a bit though? Aoi also had something else she wanted to happen, and I'm going to do just that." He gave me a confused look but followed nonetheless. We came to a rocky field surrounded by nothing but granite and some rose rock. "I've noticed that when you use your roar, you lose a lot of magic. Do you know why?" I asked him.

"Well, it's my most powerful so it takes up more magic then the other techniques," he said, waiting for my response.

"That's not it. The roar is different from the normal Dragon Slayer techniques. Usually you change your magic into a tangible form so as to boost your powers. But the roar, however, is purely your slayer element, which is why it takes so much magic. But what makes it different is that it's just basically just a magic blast. The recoil you feel also is caused by it, since the force it exerts on you is greater than the force you exert on it, weakening it's power dramatically." He seemed to understand but I was hesitant to believe him.

"So, you're saying if I can find a way to take the recoil then I'll be able to fight at full power," he said as I nodded and a ring started to glow.

"Garu, it seems we need a little lesson," I said as the said lion appeared on my left shoulder. Hikari looked amazed and walked over. In a burst of red and gold light, the dragon gloves appeared on my hands. "These are the Dragon Gloves. A magical item that gives the wearer the powers of a Dragon Slayer. Some call them the short cut without having to have a dragon parent. I, however, don't believe in such crap and don't put me in those categories, since I'm not a real dragon slayer like Natsu, the twins and you." I looked remorseful, but soon snapped out of it. "Anyway, I'll show you the full power of a roar." Fire formed in my right hand and golden light in my left. I focused on them to get the balance just right.

After a few minutes it was prepared and I merged them together, creating a sphere made up of the two original spheres. "Fire Fairy Dragon's Blast Burst." The attack decimated the area in front of me, widening as it went along. I turn back to him. "It took me a while but I learned how to survive the recoil. If you just let it flow, it'll become 20 times as strong." I said as he nodded and took his stance.

He seemed to focus his mind as power seemingly flowed through his body. He prepped for it and shot. "Light Dragon's Roar." The attack fit perfectly in my own decimate area, plus a few burns on the stone.

"Not bad, maybe there's hope for you yet," I said as I began walking back to the guild.

"Thanks Izaya. Wait, what do you mean there is hope?" Hikari asked as he ran after me trying to get an answer. When we returned to the guild, we both agreed to go back to the same place the next day and train some more. The Big Four weren't people to take lightly, so I didn't want anyone, especially him since I could tell he and Aoi saw each other as siblings. When the time came and we headed back, I knew that we were prepared. And I also knew that in the end, we'd win. We all were with each other on the inside, and that's what will lead us to victory.

X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X~X~ X~X~X~X~ X~X~X~X~X~X~

**AN: And there you are, the one-shot. I meant to have the next chapter of my FT fic up as well as this, but I was busy with this and couldn't do anything about it. So, let's hear people's thoughts.**

**Hikari: I think it was a good idea to have Izaya teach me since he's such a smart dude and that he was able to know stuff about what Aoi said I didn't get at the time.**

**Izaya: I think it was great, with my favorite part being the message Aoi sent me. She both made it romantic, and she gave me a mission to do for Hikari.**

**Aoi: Everything here was great. I can't think of anything bad that occurred except Izaya's not being happy with Hikari's questions.**

**Hikari: Can you blame me? I'm slightly curious, as you should know.**

**Me: Aoi, please escort Hikari back to Blaze, I don't want to keep Hikari here longer than need be. And to end things off, the honor goes to you Hikari.**

**Hikari: Very well, I hope I can do this correctly. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


End file.
